Faraday's Law governs induction in the motion of a closed current bearing conducting loop through a magnetic field. This law is formulated, in simple terms, in regard to the motion of such a loop across the field lines of a uniform magnetic field, which is not the case when multiple loops are in close proximity to one another and are rotating through a field inside a generator.
Many applications of known motor control theory have developed to adjust or compensate for this negative unwanted (armature reaction) departure from the simple case.
Lenz's Law is a law of physics which governs the conventional coil's resistive and decelerative armature reaction and is an extension of Newton's Third Law which states that, “for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.
Where electric generators are concerned this applies when a conducting loop is moved through a magnetic field and said loop is connected to a load such that electric current flows in the closed loop circuit.
This electric current flow produces a magnetic field around the loop which creates a counter-electromotive torque which impedes the loop's progress through the magnetic field.
Additional external torque must therefore be applied to the rotation of the loop to keep it moving through the magnetic field or rotation will cease and power delivered to the load will also cease.
The magnitude of the generator's induced resistive magnetic field around the loop is directly proportional to the magnitude of current flowing in the loop and to the load.
It is also important to note that the generator coil's induced repelling magnetic field (equal and opposite reaction) is simultaneous and in an identical time frame to the action causing it i.e. the approaching magnetic field which produces the induced voltage in the coil as well as the current flow and external magnetic field.
The load resistance that is connected to the loop plays an important role in dictating how much current can flow through the loop.
No current flows with an infinite resistance, no-load condition and maximum current flows with an infinite load, short circuit condition.
Variations of load magnitude vary the current flow through the loop and dictate what magnitude of external torque increase must be applied to overcome the loop's armature reaction (internally-induced electromagnetic resistance).
When a generator is operating in a no-load condition and rotating at a specified speed, a voltage is being induced in the generator's coils but there is an open circuit, infinite resistance connected to the loop and the loop rotates freely through the magnetic field because no current can flow through it and no armature reaction is created and minimum external torque must be applied to the loop to keep it rotating.
When an on-load resistive load is connected to the loop, current begins to flow in the loop and a decelerative armature reaction results in which a self-induced resistive electromagnetic counter-electromotive torque is produced.
This requires additional torque to be supplied to the loop to sustain power to the load and to overcome the counter-electromotive torque created by the loop's induced magnetic field which opposes the loop's rotation inside the magnetic field.
Multiple loads connected to generators are connected in parallel with the cumulative total approaching an infinite load/short circuit/maximum current flow/maximum armature reaction condition as described by Ohm's Law where:Rtotal=1/R1+1/R2+1/R3+ . . . 1/Rn 
Loads vary with regard to the phase angle differential (power factor) that they create between the voltage and current sine waves where the maximum load power factor is created by a worst case scenario of a purely resistive load and a power factor of 1 or voltage and current in phase with one another.
All load applications implied herein pertain to the worst case scenario and are of a purely resistive nature transferring maximum power form the generator to the load.
Faraday's Law and Lenz's Law apply equally to a cage wound rotor (loop) rotating through a uniform stationary magnetic field (or vice versa) and a salient pole round stator coil with an externally rotating magnetic field (or vice versa). This invention applies to both cases.
The Regenerative Acceleration Generator (ReGen-X) coil according to the present invention, takes advantage of the structure of a high impedance multiple-loop salient pole winding or low impedance bi-filar windings to create a positive armature (accelerative) reaction rather than a negative (decelerative) one as per all typical generators which only have low impedance multiple loops of wire making up their rotor armature.
All conventional generators operate as inductors and electromagnets when supplying power to a load. As inductors they store energy in the external electromagnetic field around the coil, and as electromagnets they simultaneously create a counter-electromagnetic-torque (armature reaction) which always opposes the generators rotating magnetic field direction and always in the same time domain.
As electromagnets, the conventional generator coil produces a magnetic field with the same polarity and in the same time domain as the approaching magnetic field which in turn instantly resists the rotor's approaching magnetic field and resists its departure equally vigorously when the current in the coil changes direction and the coil's magnetic field polarity is reversed.
For all intents and purposes, the duty cycle of current flow in a conventional generator coil is 360 degrees, meaning it is always flowing [except very briefly at Top Dead Centre (TDC) when falls to zero very briefly before it changes direction] and producing resistive internal forces.
For example when the rotor's North magnetic pole approaches the conventional generator coil the voltage induced in the coil increases which in turn increases the current flowing through the load which in turn increases the coil's induced repelling North pole magnetic field/armature reaction. See FIGS. 8 a,b,c,d. 